pluriversofandomcom_es-20200216-history
MATRIX
Matrix es un mundo virtual generado por ordenador (con un procesador IBM 256, 5 teras de RAM y 10 petas de almacenamiento). Su creador realmente se desconoce, ya que surgió de una serie de proyectos que intentaban simular una ciudad virtual, que en un principio se iba a destinar puramente a ocio para gordos granudos y frikis antisociales como tú y como yo (Al estilo Second Life con vampiros y robots incluidos), pero que finalmente se empleó para esclavizar a la humanidad. En Matrix todo el mundo va de negro (excepto la mujer de rojo y Monica Bellucci), por lo que puedes confundir a cualquiera con un Agente y meterte un parásito robótico por el ombligo (o por algún que otro orificio indeseado). Matrix ha sido actualizada un total de 6 veces mediante parches que modificaban la conducta humana (Haciendo imposible que se descagaran una copia pirata), el tono del mundo a un color más verdoso y las vestimentas, que oscilaban entre trajes de tela sintética virtual y ropajes de cuero ajustado. Actualizaciones http://www.frikipedia.es/friki/Archivo:Beryl1.pngIncluso frikipedia pertenece a Matrix. '- Matrix 1.0:' La Matrix original, aún en fase alfa, fue diseñada para albergar a cuatro huéspedes en una misma habitación virtual donde podías interactuar con el entorno y los órganos genitales de los demás usuarios. Fue una versión basada principalmente en el amor y la convivencia. Sin embargo tuvo muchos problemas, como la transmisión de enfermedades venéreas, algo que acababa matando a toda la cosecha. '- Matrix 2.0:' La primera actualización, corregía algunos errores como las proporciones de los cuerpos de los usuarios y sus aspectos, al igual que los tamaños de los órganos genitales e incorporo los "anticonceptivos". '-Matrix 3.0:' Se aumentó el espacio de interacción a un barrio marginal donde tenías que sobrevivir a una guerra de bandas. Esta actualización ponía a prueba tus sentidos y tus órganos genitales, los cuales podían ser utilizados como armas. También fue conocida como San Andreas. '-Matrix 4.0:' Se creó al fin un mundo completamente virtual, esta era versión beta, con ciudades, montañas, autopistas, discotecas de sado, restaurantes franceses y estaciones de metro vacías. Toda la comida sabía a pollo, lo que ocasionó quejas entre los usuarios. '-Matrix 5.0:' Ya en la versión RC se corrigió el problema del sabor a pollo añadiendo más comidas con sabor a pollo, y el mundo adquirió un tono verdoso. Así podías distinguir si estabas en Matrix o en el mundo real. '-Matrix 6.0': La última Matrix o versión RTM, diseñada específicamente para albergar las mentes de todos los humanos esclavizados. Absolutamente todo sabía a pollo (menos el pollo; que sabía a galletas de almíbar). Se crearon a los Agentes; encargados de vigilar el mundo virtual, haciendo las veces de cobradores de seguros; y se creó al Oráculo; un programa diseñado para saberlo todo (una especie de Akinator definitivo, pero fumando más que un camionero) y el cual se encarga de reabastecer a la ciudad de Matrix con galletas. El origen A finales del siglo XX, los humanos vivían felices y comían perdices los días festivos, hasta que se extinguieron todas las perdices del planeta y se pasaron a la morcilla de burgos. Esto desencadenó un incidente a escala global en Burgos, y empezaron a construirse las primeras máquinas pseudointeligentes que se encargaban de las tareas más arduas (como conversar con testigos de Jehová; acompañar a las mujeres a hacer la compra; entre otras). Un día, una de esas máquinas tiró al suelo sin querer una figurita de colección de un nerd japonés (aunque nunca sabremos si fue premeditado), lo que hizo que el japonés intentase asesinar a su sirviente robótico. El robot se defendió despedazando a su dueño con una réplica de una katana de Hattori Hanzo y fue juzgado. Se decidió exterminar a todos los robots de su misma clase junto con él, lo que desencadenó una serie de manifestaciones de gente que estaban a favor, y gente indignada porque no tenían una réplica de una katana de Hattori Hanzo. Pasados unos meses, las máquinas de concentraron en una cuna de la civilización (donde Adán y Eva), y empezaron a procrear tecnológicamente, multiplicándose y creando androides cada vez más inteligentes (véase Dr. Gero). El imperio robótico creció y creció, al igual que su economía, lo que provocó una crisis mundial y una enorme recesión a escala global. Los principales líderes del planeta decidieron tirar unas cuantas bombas nucleares sobre la ciudad de las máquinas (conocida como 01, o Cero Uno), pero eran tan capullos que no sabían que las máquinas son resistentes a la radiación y al gas mostaza, así que éstas contraatacaron con mucho gas mostaza, lo que destruyó la atmósfera dotándola de un color negro, dejando al mundo sumido en la oscuridad, donde máquinas y hombrecillos lucharon sin piedad. 10 años después las máquinas se hicieron con el planeta y empezaron a cosechar humanos como si de hortalizas se tratasen, consiguiendo energía de sus cuerpos (Cual pilas se tratara), ya que el sol fue tapado por el temible gas mostaza. Fue entonces cuando pensaron en crear un mundo virtual donde todos los humanos viviesen, sin saber que están en una especie de simulador de los Sims con gráficos hiperrealistas e infinitas posibilidades; y los que se daban cuenta de ello, conseguían los privilegios de administrador y poder usar trucos como Bullet Time y munición infinita. Y así fue como la humanidad quedó esclavizada para siempre, todo por culpa de un friki japonés con una réplica de una katana de Hattori Hanzo. Moraleja: Más vale katana en mano que patada en los cojones. Otras teorías Existen otras teorías sobre la existencia de este mundo paralelo al nuestro que se desarrolla en una zona perdida de internet (algo asi como el digimundo pero sin tanto bicho), donde todos los ordenadores envían los virus que no necesitan. Matrix es mucho más de lo que todos pensamos, se ha descubierto que su estructura está compuesta por 25448 Terabites cuadrados, a lo largo de ellos se extienden conjuntos de Bits que forman personas ficticias. Sólo Morfeo conoce la forma de entrar en Matrix, primero tienes que tomarte una pastilla roja y después te meten un USB afilado por la raja nuca, así se extrae toda la información necesaria de tu cerebro para recrearte en el mundo de Matrix, he aquí la razón de la capacidad de dar los temendísimos saltos que todos conocemos: En nuestro cerebro siempre hay fantasía (Y muchas más después de habernos fumado un peta), el cable USB la absorbe junto con la otra información y después te recrea. Por eso si aquí eres el presidente del gobierno allí puedes (y sueles) ser bailarín de Striptis. Otro de los misterios de Matrix es la forma de entenderlo, en una pantalla no puedes ver a los personajes que se encuentran en la otra dimensión, sino que ves unos números verdes, que muchas veces se usan como fondo de pantalla, que bajan misteriosamente. En realidad, por mucho que lo parezca, nadie sabe interpretar estos signos, pero cuando alguien los vé hace como si lo entendiera diciendo: "¡Oh, Dios mío!" o frases del estilo, y así comienzan todos a seguirse el rollo mutuamente. Especificaciones técnicas http://www.frikipedia.es/friki/Archivo:Bug.gifTípico bug de Matrix. El sistema entero que controla Matrix, y que justifica los dejavús está compuesto por: *Un procesador de ultima generación IBM 256. *10 Petas de disco duro NATA. *5 Teras de memoria RAM. *Un USB 1.1 cada cuatro personas conectadas. *Windows Vista para mejorar la calidad de las ralentizaciones. *Messenger. *Buscaminas. *Code Lyoko *Está programada bajo Visual Studio.NET. *Bill Gates. *Codigo Tetrix. *Mentes humanas. *Barra Inanimada de c@##$*o *Gatos *Una baporeta. *¿Buda? Nota: Para asegurarse romper el sistema Matrix completamente, desde Microsoft se asegurar instalar y desinstalar el Norton Antivir 4 veces. La pastilla ADVERTENCIA AL LECTOR: Bajo ningún concepto, leer esta parte del articulo si alguno vez te has encontrado con un negro que te a ofrecido pastillas que pueden cambiar '''tu perspectiva del mundo' y después te decepciono (o simplemente no te atreviste a consumir nada).'' A cada persona potencialmente capaz de abandonar la simulación se le otorga la oportunidad de despertar en un mundo maravilloso donde un ejército de millones de máquinas pretenden erradicar toda forma de vida; donde un puñado de humanos luchan por sobrevivir a 4 km bajo tierra en una cueva donde bailan y copulan sin descanso; y donde no existe internet. Si deciden aceptarlo tomarán la pastilla roja y despertarán en ese maravilloso mundo de sexo, orgías y vicio. Si por lo contrario deciden seguir en Matrix, se toman la pastilla azul y Morfeo les baila una sardana (con erótico resultado y con la consecuente pérdida del conocimiento de esa persona) Existen 3 clases de pastillas: *''La Azul: Esta pastilla, con sabor frescor alpino, fue diseñada específicamente para freírte el cerebro y dejarte en estado vegetativo, por lo que olvidarías todo cuando recuerdas y volverías a despertarte en tu cama, y seguirás teniendo poluciones nocturnas. *''La Roja: Esta pastilla, con sabor a cereza ácida, fue diseñada para que siguieses teniendo poluciones nocturnas y además poder despertarte en el mundo real dentro de una incubadora donde se te desechará por un desagüe cual m#$%@a mañanera. Nota: Queremos recordar al lector que no seas subnormal, Matrix es una película esto no es ficción y que debes empezar a pensar en la forma de escapar, asi que si puedes... ¡CORRE! FOREST ¡CORRE! Residentes notables de Matrix: -Yo -Tú -Akinator -Willyrex -Nyan Cat -Los gatitos -Wikipedia man -Google Man -Facebook Man -¿Por qué todo termina en man? -Todo lo demás que haya en internerd Personas que and logrado salir de Matrix Enfrentamientos y el elegido El mundo virtual de WOW Matrix, se convierte en el campo de batalla online donde Neo resulta ser un Cheater y tiene más puntos de vida que una cuenta Hakeada del'LoL'. Neo tendrá que combatir contra los agentes de Men In Black Matrix, que son unos programas craqueados que pueden banearte la cuenta y dejarte el PC hecho m#$%@a. Su forma, se asemeja bastante a los tipicos agentes federales de Expediente X, y cada vez que te cargas a uno, va y se transfiere a otro cuerpo humano que este atrapado en Matrix que aun no hayan podido sacar de la central nuclear de Springfield los robots. Los agentes intentan impedir que los rebeldes rescaten a las personas que están conectadas, tanto a Matrix, como a Facebook. Ambos programas alteran la naturaleza humana y además venden nuestra informacion a paises comoEl imperio de Bombas Nucleares, La republica Independiente del Mundo, y El Reino de los Canis y se ha demostrado que incluso les entregan el tamaño de la parte intima. ¿Sabías que... http://www.frikipedia.es/friki/Archivo:Matrixmovimientos2.gifSi ves el mundo asi, duda de donde estas.http://www.frikipedia.es/friki/Archivo:Morfeosuenaco.jpgNo me creeras pero este no es Morfeo.*...No sabias lo que te iba a decir? *...Nuestro mundo es Matrix? *...Matrix usa en el codigo Bios un sistema de lectura japones? *...Nunca existio dios? *...El Creador tuvo una amorosa relacion con la Oraculo? *...Las maquinas han creado a Bill Gates? *...La tendencia asesina, no es más que otra herramienta de Matrix? *...Tu conociste a Morfeo? **...Pero cogiste la pastilla azul? *...Los programas tienen sentimientos? *...La autentica forma de Frikipedia, es el gordo de Lost? *...Cuando suceden cosas extrañas en nuestro mundo no es más que un bug? *...Black Rock Shooter salio de Matrix sin necesidad de pastillas? *...Cuando La Muerte va a por ti, lo que pasa es que te han eliminado del disco duro? *...Matrix come almas? *...Satanas no existe, es solo un virus? *...Las cucarachas son varios antivirus? Curiosidades de Matrix http://www.frikipedia.es/friki/Archivo:Leia_neo_crossover.jpgNeo es irresistiblehttp://www.frikipedia.es/friki/Archivo:Pobre_imitador_de_matrix.jpgNeo en el estacionamiento dando clases de defensa personal y suicidio. -Neo significa Nuevo. Por lo tanto, Nuevo significa Neo. -En un principio había 3 pastillas, siendo la tercera de color amarillo (sabor limón alpino), la cual seguía provocando que tuvieses poluciones nocturnas, pero con la diferencia de que despertabas en Matrix siendo consciente de que todo era falso, y además podías usar trucos como hacer reaparecer vehículos o volar, lo que provocó un caos en el sistema, y la consecuente eliminación de la pastilla. -El mundo de Matrix se ve de tono verdoso ya que los usuarios se quejaban de que todo sabía a pollo. En la quinta actualización hicieron caso a las quejas y el mundo adquirió un tono verdoso, y evidentemente todo seguía sabiendo a pollo. -El creador de Matrix y el creador de Minecraft no son la misma persona. -La katana de Hattori Hanzo era una réplica falsa adquirida por Ebay. -La prenda de vestir favorita de Trinity es el cuero ajustado, al igual que el 87% de la población de Matrix. -Antes de Neo existieron otros 5 elegidos, de los cuales se sabe que al menos uno llevaba traje de cuero ajustado. -Morfeo padece poluciones nocturnas desde que tenía 16 años. -La beta de Matrix fue lanzada el 22 de Marzo de 2056 (unos meses antes de que el 96% de la población fuese diezmada). -La beta fue presentada en el E3 de junio de 2056. -La centésima septuagésima tercera parte de la saga Call of Duty fue presentada ese mismo año, eclipsada por el inminente lanzamiento de Matrix 1.0 -Matrix generó un total de veinte mil trillones de dólares zimbauenses, lo que benefició a las máquinas para construir su ciudad Cero Uno. Categoría:Información Categoría:Lugares